


House Hunting

by Daniscats, Joking611



Series: The Incredible Story of Captain Shepard and the Love that Saved the Galaxy! Drabbles and Misc [14]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/pseuds/Daniscats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: With Shepard's election to the Citadel Council safely past, it's time for the family to find a permanent residence on the Citadel





	House Hunting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daniscats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniscats/gifts).



> For the 2018 MEFFW Secret Santa.
> 
> Written as part of Daniscats' TISOCSATLTSTG continuity

“Not a chance.” 

“Shut up, dumbass,” Aethyta waved Shepard’s objection away as she stepped past. “You don’t get a say.” 

“You’re the one who doesn’t get a say, old woman. You’re not the one who’s going to be living here.” She caught an annoyed look from Liara for that comment.  

“Maybe not, you never know. In any case, my daughter is. My grandkids are.” Aethyta looked back at the irritated human. ”The last time they were on the Citadel didn’t go very well for them, did it?” 

“Father!” Liara intervened in an effort to keep the argument from escalating. “That was uncalled for!” 

“Calm down,” Aethyta replied dismissively. “That’s nothing. If she can’t handle me by now, she’s going to have a rough time once she has to deal with the Council,” she passed a snide glance to Shepard. “Every. Single. Day.” 

“Enough,” added Liara tiredly, already wishing she’d stayed with Alecta and the children. “Do you have to torment her?” 

“Why else would I come?” 

“Apparently to tell me that I don’t have any input? About where I’m going to live?” Shepard wasn’t quite ready to let the matter drop. 

“I’ve seen where you chose to live when left to your own devices. You’re obviously not equipped to make that kind of decision.” 

“That was a… different time Father.” Liara rose to her bondmate’s defense while pointedly not defending her choice of domicile. “Katherine had other priorities.” 

Aethyta drew breath, obviously about to continue. 

“Father,” Liara stepped between the two. 

“Look kid,” Aethyta diverged, ignoring Liara for the moment as she addressed Shepard. “Your whole modesty thing works well for the noble soldier. The ruthless politician? Not so much.” 

“I’m not a ruthless politician,” contradicted Shepard. 

“You can say that again,” muttered Aethyta in return. “But you are a member of the Citadel Council, Athame save us all, and that means in some ways you have to act like one.” She waved at the view from where the elevator had deposited them. “That includes living on the Presidium.” 

“This isn’t a neighborhood, it’s a museum.” Shepard waved her arms to take in the sparsely populated neighborhood rising around them, abounding with fountains and flora. “I can’t live here. I’d be afraid to touch anything.” 

“I think it’s lovely, Shepard,” commented Liara. “It reminds me of where I grew up.” 

“That’s why I suggested this part of the Presidium to the broker,” offered Aethyta with a sideways _‘one point for me’_ glance to Shepard. 

“All right, it does have that going for it,” replied Shepard, far less willing to contradict Liara than her father in law. “But there’s nothing around here. The kids will be bored out of their minds.” 

“There’s a park right over there,” Aethyta pointed to a large expanse where the horizon started to curve upwards away from them. “Private too. No crowds, no press, no one unseemly to bother the kids.” 

“Even if you could convince me,” Shepard took a different tack, “There’s no way we could afford this, this, extravagance. We can barely afford the apartment we have now, and you already say it’s too small.” 

“You can sell that one Liara,” said Aethyta, again taking the lead. “Or not. Keep it as an investment. That’s why your mother kept hers. It’s never been cheap to live on the Citadel. Rent it out to some envoy or attaché who isn’t around much anyway, and it’ll pay for itself.” 

Liara was already nodding as she made notes on her omni-tool. “That is an excellent idea, Father. I may even be able to list it as a “location of significance” due to it being a former residence of Admiral Shepard. That could add value if I do decide to sell.” 

“Now you’re just teasing me,” said Shepard, even though she feared her bondmate meant every word. “But even if you sell it, that doesn’t mean we can afford to live here.” 

“It doesn’t matter, Councilor Knucklehead. Housing costs are covered by the Council, which you’d know if you bothered to read that set of files Tevos sent you.” 

“I’ve been a little busy spending time with my family, Just so you know. For some reason, since you came back, the kids all think it’s OK to step off the upstairs balcony when no one’s looking.” 

“Except Jacey,” interjected Liara, without looking up from her omni-tool. 

“Well, sure,” admitted Shepard. “Except Jacey. That doesn’t matter. How do you know what was in those files?” Asked Shepard angrily. “You’re not exactly the governmental scholar.” 

“No, but my girlfriend is,” Aethyta couldn’t resist rubbing Shepard’s nose in it. “Alecta gave me the highlights.” 

Shepard sighed. “And how did _she_ get them? It feels lit everyone’s playing fast and loose with information that’s supposed to be ‘Council restricted’.” 

“Someone needed to review it, Shepard.” Liara shut down her omni-tool as she came to Aethyta’s defense. “Elpia has required most of my attention…” 

“Leaving me with three children who believe they have the power of flight.” 

“…and so Alecta offered to go through it for me. This concerns both of us, even if you still refuse to take it seriously.” 

“I started taking it seriously when it turns out that I was such a threat that half the Alliance decided to try and kill my family to keep me from winning the election. Hell, I even voted!” She chuckled. “First time I’ve done that.” 

“Yeah, yeah. We’re all very proud of you, dumbass,” said Aethyta from a few steps ahead, where she’d been setting their pace along the promenade. She indicated the building they were in front of. “This is the place.” 

“Are you kidding?” Shepard exclaimed. “This looks like a hotel.” She eyed the building from top to bottom. “This building is what, thirty-five? Forty stories? I thought you were looking for something more secure? There must be close to a thousand apartments in here. That’s a lot of people to keep track of coming and going.” 

“It has exactly one hundred apartments, Shepard,” Liara read from her omni-tool. “Most of the residents have the highest security clearances, are attached to one of the embassies, or both. It is likely safer than our apartment back on Thessia.” 

 _‘I’d rather go back to our apartment on_ _Thessia_ _,’_ Shepard grumbled under her breath. 

“Fine. Whatever,” said Shepard as she trudged resignedly forward. “Let’s go pay our respects at the manor house.” She strode through the arching entrance into a spectacle of light and marble. 

“This part feels familiar at least,” commented Shepard as she took in the building’s lobby, seeing the slender arches and high, asymmetrical ceiling. “It reminds me of the Forum at Serrice.” 

“Very observant, Councilor Shepard.” A professionally dressed maiden approached the trio, likely a concierge, Shepard decided based on the woman’s demeanor. “Matriarch Cerathea was the lead architect. She was heavily involved in most of the civic structures in Serrice. Her style is distinctive.” 

“Just Shepard please…” Shepard trailed off, giving the maiden an opportunity to introduce herself.  

“Kinezmia. Kinezmia Iessior, Councilor.” The maiden offered a respectful nod while ignoring Shepard’s request. “I, or one of my staff will be seeing to your needs while you’re with us.” 

Shepard glanced back at Aethyta. “Contrary to popular opinion, that hasn’t been decided yet.” 

“Of course, Councilor.” Kinezmia nodded again, this time in agreement. “The residence has been modified to the specifications provided by your staff,” _“That was Oriana,”_ whispered Liara at Shepard’s ear, “And is ready to be occupied at you and your family’s discretion.” 

“Um, yeah. I think I should at least see it first. Can we take a look?” 

“I’d be happy to take you on a tour, as well as show you some of the amenities of the building.” 

“We’re good,” said Aethyta, blocking Kinezmia’s path. “Can we just take her up?” 

“Certainly.” If the maiden was disappointed, it didn’t show. “Apartment 4100. The doors are already coded to all of your IDs, and the councilor’s private elevator is the last one on the left.” 

The matriarch was already moving. “I know where it is.” 

“I take it you’ve been here before?” Asked Shepard as the doors closed on the elevator. 

“I don’t care what the rest of the Council has to say, there’s no way I was letting the two of you play house somewhere if I didn’t check it out first.” 

“I’m glad it met your exacting requirements.” 

“I think it can hold off a squad of batarians long enough for help to arrive, yeah.” 

“It’s not batarians I’m worried about.” 

“Your adoring fans aren’t going to make it through security either.” 

Shepard sighed. “That’s not what I…” 

“Shepard, please,” Liara interrupted. “My father went to a lot of trouble. We should have a look before we make any decisions.” 

“You’ve had time to get used to the idea Liara,” said Shepard as she stepped off the elevator. “I only found out about this place half an hour ago.” They crossed the small foyer and Shepard pressed her hand to the door on the opposite side, releasing the lock. “If it were up to me, we’d go back to the Silversun Strip. Anderson’s apartment had plenty of space, and it was a lot more interesting neighborhood than this one.” The trio stepped into the palatial entryway.  

“Although the wards have much to offer, there is a certain degree of refinement that we would prefer to associate with members of the Council.” 

“Tevos!” Shepard smiled wryly at the other councilor. “I suppose you were part of this too?” 

“Matriarch Aethyta solicited suggestions for appropriate accommodations for a member of the Citadel Council. I knew these accommodations were available, and would meet the criteria necessary in terms of living space, amenities, and security.” She shrugged. “I was pleased to be of assistance. We all already owe you a great deal, Shepard. I am under no illusion that you have accepted the position of councilor out of any personal desire for prestige or influence. Your people need you, and again you have accepted the burden of service.” She paused, making sure she had Shepard’s full attention. “Humanity could not have chosen a better councilor, or a stronger representative of what humans can be as part of a collaborative galactic civilization.” 

“Thanks,” answered Shepard as she looked around. “But I consider the asari to be my people just as much as I do humans. Maybe more, in fact.” 

“One more reason that I was more than willing to endorse the results of the Alliance’s election.” 

Shepard chuckled. “Sure. It never hurts when your adversary’s on your side.” She waved her finger, taking the the space. “You knew about this place? Did _you_ used to live here?” 

“No, although I have been here before. It is larger than my needs.” She nodded to Liara. “However, as the only councilor with minor children, nine bedrooms did not seem excessive.” 

“Especially not the way you two keep popping them out,” muttered Aethyta. 

“I think we’re done with that, for now anyway.” Shepard pursed her lips in displeasure as she answered her father in law.  

She returned her attention to Tevos. “And you said the security was good?” 

“Fit for royalty, you might say.” 

“Oh goddess,” exclaimed Liara. 

“It was her idea,” Tevos assured the maiden. “Although she did make mention of wanting a favor.” 

“Of course she did,” replied Liara. “I can’t say I’m surprised."

“We haven’t agreed to anything yet,” Shepard put an arm around Liara as she addressed Tevos. “What’s the bad news? Nothing’s perfect, not even this palace.” 

“The building is owned by an Illium based corporation, although I suspect the true owner is based somewhat deeper in the Terminus. Security is provided by staff employed by the organization. The Alliance will not be able to post additional security or monitoring on the premises.” 

Shepard smiled for the second time since arriving. “Well, that’s a tragedy. And this ‘in-house security staff’?” 

“Are all asari.” 

Shepard chuckled.  

Liara voices her concern. “Won’t that cause you additional difficulty with the Alliance security team? You already insisted on using asari to provide security in the embassy and your offices.” 

“Tough. I already discussed it with Hackett. Anyone who doesn’t like it can take it up with him. If I walk by one more soldier and hear him call me “bluepie” after I pass, he’s going to find himself manning a sentry post on Noveria.” She turned to face her bondmate. “I’m doing this for them, but after Pleasants and Yates, I don’t trust any of them to keep you and the kids safe.” 

“Your reputation of doing for others who are acting against their own best interests is,” Tevos cleared her throat, “well known. As is your loyalty to those close to you, and their loyalty to you in turn.” 

“And yet somehow I keep ending up being manipulated. Alecta didn’t have any problem making me ‘ambassador plenipotentiary’ to the Republics before I was even a citizen.” She shook her head. “It just gets old sometimes.” 

Tevos smiled now. “And yet you maintain that function, as well as your citizenship in the republics, even as you assume the role of councilor for humanity.” 

“Yeah, someone should have explained the concept of ‘conflict of interest’ to the electorate.” 

“I do not believe that will be necessary. Your priorities are well known, and you were elected as your race’s representative despite of them. I can safely speak for a great many asari when I say that we think you will be a tempering influence on  humanity’s path.” 

“Oh good, so long as everyone else is happy.” She turned back to Liara. “So now we tell the kids?” 

“Does that mean you like it? You haven’t even seen it all.” 

She kissed Liara on the nose. “It’s incredible. I don’t need to see every bedroom to know that. Besides, you like it, and you’ll be here a lot more than I am.” 

“I love you, Shepard.” 

“Yeah, I’ve still got it.” She offered Liara an arm. “Shall we? It seems like we have a lot of moving arrangements to make.” She looked over her shoulder at Tevos and Aethyta. “You coming?” 

“Go ahead, we’ll catch up,” responded Aethyta. 

“See you back at the apartment. Alecta must be going insane by now.” The door slid closed behind them. 

Aria stepped out of the study. “Those two make me sick.” 

“You can’t pull that anymore, not after what you did for Liara.” Aethyta didn’t turn. 

Aria moved to join the other two. “That’s not the only thing I’ve done for your kid. Do you know how long it took me to find this place? Then buy the building to keep out the riffraff? ” 

Aethyta snorted. “You mean let in the right riffraff.” 

“I hate moving,” Aria complained morosely. 

“I think it is a beautiful thing that you’ve done for them, Aria.” 

“It’s going to ruin your reputation,” added Aethyta. 

“No one would believe it anyway,” Aria turned on Aethyta. “And Shepard’s not the one I’m coming to to collect on my favor.” 

“Put it on my tab,” replied Aethyta as she brushed past Aria on her way to the door.

 


End file.
